


Let Me See your Body Sway

by heartofspells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The costumes, the masks, the dancing: it pulls them together. What's underneath keeps them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See your Body Sway

The Hall was dark, the music loud, and the people thick and heaving and sweating with each move of their bodies. The random candle light around the room flickered briefly across masked faces and clothed forms until it was impossible to tell where one person began and the mass ended. Swaying and gyrating, the great throng moved with arms and legs and stomachs and lips and necks, and from up above, it would have looked like some massive ritual conceived through sexual enticement. 

On either side of the Hall stood two figures, a world apart, a world separating them, but so close, moving in sync with one another without either of them knowing. One dark, one light, neither existed to the others surrounding them, but they felt one another; felt the almost intangible pull of the other’s warmth and sweat. They walked and they pushed and they dodged, a beautiful, tragic dance forming between them from opposites sides of what felt like humanity itself. With each step they took, they grew closer in body and in mind, the warmth radiating between them and the heat surging up and forwards, searching, always searching but never knowing what for. 

One more shove, one more step and then they were there, in the middle, staring at one another. Dark and light, a constant battle older than time itself, but there they were. Together, in the middle, reaching, pulling, but yet still pushing so hard, the bitter-sweet taste of denial and refusal lying heavy on their dry tongues. 

They stood an arm’s length apart amongst the moving crowd, staring at one another with eyes too dark and shadow-cast for the other to see clearly. A body pushed back against the dark and forced him forwards until he crashed into the light and the heat exploded between and around them. 

The dark positioned his lips next to the light’s ear and whispered temptingly, “Move for me. Let me see your body sway and your hips rock. I want to feel you against me, around me, _inside_ me, moving, arching, pushing, _screaming_.”

Light shuddered against Dark and then he moved. Arms wrapped around bodies and chests and legs and stomachs pressed together and then they were rolling and rocking and grinding. Pants of air and hissed gasps escaped as lips ghosted over skin and teeth scraped against neck and fingers pushed into bones. They pulled closer, closer, ever so closer and all they wanted was just to _feel_. No sound, no light, no thought; just the feel of fabric against soft, tantalising, sweat-slicked skin and nails digging into flesh and the blessed movement and _friction_ between them that was too good and too unimaginable to ever be real. 

And then there was a hardness between their rocking hips that was undeniable. Light gave one final push of his hips before he stopped and pressed his forehead against Dark’s. Their eyes were closed and their mouths hung open as they inhaled great, heaving breaths of air, fingers upon skin still digging for purchase and support, still searching for the one thing they knew they wanted – _needed_ – that was so far away, but yet so very close and almost there that it was painful.

“Please,” Light begged, his breath mixing with Dark’s as their lips brushed with each exhale. “Please, _now_.” And then they were pulling away and running from the Hall and through the darkened castle, their clothes fluttering at their heels as they searched, searched, searched until they _found_. 

Pushing into an empty, shadow-shrouded classroom, their hands torn at fabric and their fingers tugged at buttons and their heavy breaths mingled with the sounds of tearing material and popping seams like the sweetest music their ears had ever heard. Their sides banged into desks and their feet tripped over chairs and the sound of scraping metal against stone filled the room and drowned their ragged breathing out, but the obstacles only increased their ferocity. With each piece of clothing removed, it was another line of bare skin available for the taking, and take they did.

Teeth crashed against teeth as their mouths locked in a desperate battle of lips and tongues and hands clawed at flesh as they explored and then they were falling backwards on to the chilled stone floor. Their hips locked together again and they rolled and pushed and hissed with each spasm of pleasure that raced through their bodies and up their spines. Dark moved until he was laying over top Light and then his hand was dipping between them to grab their hard cocks as the fingers of his other hand delved into Light’s mouth. 

Light moaned around the fingers and a shiver raced up Dark’s spine as the tongue began working over the digits, covering them wetly and so erotically that it drove him to near insanity. His hand moved around their joined cocks and Light’s hips thrust upwards with each passing motion. Dark withdrew his fingers from the tantalising mouth slowly before he dipped his hand down and plunged them inside and past the tight ring of muscle at the base of Light’s spine. Light gasped, his hands clawing at Dark’s arms, nails digging harder and harder with each twist and movement the fingers made inside him. Dark added another finger and they stretched deeper and deeper, searching for the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden within. When he found it, Light cried out and his back arched off the floor as he trembled with pleasure. Dark grinned through the shadows and brushed and pushed against the nerves until Light was begging him for more, please just a little _more_. 

Dark withdrew the fingers slowly and leaned forward as Light whimpered at the loss of pressure. He lightly brushed his lips over Light’s before Light moved his mouth to Dark’s ear and whispered, “Move for me. Let me see your body sway and your hips rock. I want to feel you against me, around me, _inside_ me, moving, arching, pushing, _screaming_.”

With one smooth motion, Dark thrust inside Light and they cried out together at the mixed sensations coursing through their bodies, the sound flying up and lingering in the air like a sweet, enticing melody of the most beautiful song. Back and forth, in and out the motions went, each movement creating and telling a story all its own. Their moans and gasps and groans and hissed breaths melded together in the air between them and spiraled away, carrying their murmured words and pleas away with them. Dark moved faster and pushed harder, so much _harder_ , and their bodies arched against one another and their sweat-slicked chests met as the slapping of skin on so soft skin echoed through the room. Their lips met and they bit and licked and sucked until their mouths were swollen and sore and so very appealing that they couldn’t stay away, drawn to one another like moths to a flame on a rich, hot day. 

Light’s hands drifted up Dark’s back and over his shoulders, the fingers threading through the smooth, soft hair at the nape as he begged – _please harder just a little more oh yes almost there please more more more oh Merlin yes!_ – and Dark pounded harder and deeper as each breathed plea drew him closer to his breaking. With a great cry, Light’s release exploded between their stomachs and his back arched off the floor as Dark gathered Light in his arms and pressed their chests together as he continued to push himself to his edge. 

Sharp teeth bit at the hollow of his throat and that was all he needed as he gave one more hard thrust inside Light and his orgasm crashed through his stomach and past his hips until he was spilling over with more force than he ever had before. Their chests heaved against one another as their bodies trembled with spasms and Light ran tender kisses up Dark’s neck and jaw line until their lips met. As their mouths worked slowly, Dark gently lowered Light back down to the stone floor.

When they broke apart, panting for air, Dark gazed down at Light with curious eyes. “Who are you?” he murmured, his fingertips brushing against the white mask. 

From below, Light lifted his hand and copied the movement against the black mask upon Dark’s face. “I could ask the same of you,” he whispered, his kiss swollen lips twitching beneath the edge of the mask.

Ever so slowly, Dark moved his fingers to the edge of the mask and, little by little, lifted it away from the pale face. Soft moonlight caught the white surface as it was moved and flashed across sparkling grey eyes. Silver grey eyes framed by long black hair and aristocratic features. 

“Sirius,” Dark breathed, his voice barely a whisper. 

Sirius Black smiled and his hands glided over the exposed skin of Dark’s face. “And who are you, my dark knight?” His fingers worked beneath the black mask and he slowly pulled it away. The light from the windows landed on the pale face and Sirius saw the scars that stretched across the cheek and nose. “Remus,” he whispered in awe. He swallowed as his eyes traveled over the werewolf’s face in astonishment. “Didn’t know you were _gay_ , Moons,” he joked weakly.

Remus huffed. “Sirius Black,” he snapped and Sirius winced at his tone, “just…shut up and kiss me, you flea bitten mutt.”

Sirius grinned up at Remus. “It would be my pleasure, O Mighty Dark One.” And for once, Sirius Black did exactly as he was told.


End file.
